Lily Potters Life
by readerforeverandalways
Summary: No good at summaries but, basically it is Lily Potters life, hence the title
1. Chapter 1: Diary Entry

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, but I do own the plot Rachel Wood, Maddy Jackson, Zoey Chase, and other characters you do not recognize from any of the Percy Jackson or the harry potter books.**

**Another note: In Percy Jackson, Annabeth has twin brothers but I changed it, so now she has twin brother and sister, Zoey and Bobby chase.**

Lily's Diary

September 1st

I am currently on the Hogwarts a cramped compartment with my oldest brother James (3rd year) while my youngest older brother, Albus (2nd year) is sitting with his best mate, Scorpius in another compartment with their friends. We are also sitting with my five cousins, Fred II and his twin sister Roxanne (3rd year), Rose (2nd year) and her younger brother Hugo (1st year like me), and Louis (1st year as well), my god brother Teddy Lupin (7th year), and my new friend Maddy Jackson. I have two other cousins at Hogwarts, Victorie (7th year) and Dominique (5th year) who couldn't sit with us because of prefect duties. I hope I am in Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind being in a different house. Albus is in Slytherin, Dominique is in Hufflepuff, James, Rose, Roxy, and Freddy are in Gryffindor, and Victorie and Teddy are in Ravenclaw.

Time Lap

Rose just went to get us something off the trolley for each of us. I asked her to get me chocolate frogs.got me ten. "I also spoke with the conductor and he said that we would be arriving in about fifteen minutes," Rose said as she gave James his 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'. Then added, "And girls, since it is a bit cramped in here-" I cut her off, "A bit?!" -" Anyway you three can join my friend Rachel and I three compartments to the left," She finished while grabbing her trunk and owl, Katie. I looked at Maddy and Roxanne and they looked at me, we came to a silent agreement. We grabbed our trunks (with help from the boys) and animals, Maddy, cat, Nutmeg my snowy owl, Abby, and Roxanne, Jigglypuff, Aurora. We are almost to Hogsmeade. Write more after the sorting.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting Begins

**Authors note: Hey guy's! I have been very busy last couple of days so I will only be posting on Wednesday's if I have the chapters ready, that goes for my other story too. (99th Hunger Games)**

After the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Hagrid called, "F'rst years this way!"

Lily, Maddy, and Hugo went up to Hagrid; probably the only ones who weren't gaping at him were those three because of older siblings (all three) and their parents (Lily and Hugo).

"Hey Hagrid! My mum says hello," Lily said to Hagrid once she, Hugo, and Maddy had gotten to the front of the mob of first years.

"Why hello Lily, I was just talking to your dad."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, we talked about what your Uncle Charlie told him to tell me about Norberta"

"Oh, how is she doing?" I asked, curiously

"She is great, thanks fer askin'. She is going to be a mother any day now"

"Wow Hagrid! That is amazing. Will you be able to go visit her? "

"Maybe, I would 'ave to ask yer Uncle Charlie"

"Oh. That reminds me something Hagrid, I have something for you"

"Fer me, yea shouldn' 'ave"

"It's from Charlie," I looked around in my bag for the letter. "Here it is," I said handing it to Hagrid

"Charlie is getting married," Hagrid asked me excitedly.

"Yes, to his longtime girlfriend, Zoey Chase that he told nobody in our family about until they were engaged. Grandmum wasn't too happy about that"

"I don' 'amagine she was, well we best be off to the castle. We don' wan' ter miss the sorting. I remember what yer Uncle Ron would say during the sorting almost evry year," Hagrid chuckles the last part.

"What did he say, Hagrid," Hugo asked questioning him

"He would say he was hungry and moan about it until the food got set in front of him and he would eat until he couldn't eat anymore. Yer mum Hugo would tell him to stop his moanin' and pay attention to the sorting and annoncemen's. Then yer dad, Lily, would laugh, 'cause they argued about this evry year that Harry and Ron didn' miss the sorting" Hagrid replied as we got to the boats.

The three of us got a boat together with Louis and asked Hagrid what he was talking about.

"Come visit me on Friday, an' I will tell yer what I mean and more"

"Okay."

0. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Once we got to the castle, Hagrid knocked three times. Then Uncle Neville, excuse me, Professor Longbottom opened the giant door to let us out of the cold. Once we were inside he told us there were four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Then he led the mob of first years down the middle of the great hall. Finally the sorting started with Professor Longbottom getting a long list from the headmaster. Then it all began. Our seven years at Hogwarts are about to begin.


End file.
